Beautiful
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Jeff and matt lose a bet and have to dress up as ... well, you'd see if you head it. It's just a kinda cute little thing


A/N- I found this challenge on Chimera's biograaphy, and I just had to do it. I got her permission and everything so :p to you guys. kidding! This is probably my very first Matt/Jeff pairing .. mayb, I don't remember. So here, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The very beginning belongs to Chimera, the rest of th eplot is mine ... though technically hers cause she started it. I own Shannon and Jeff and if you believe that, you had better go get your mind checked.  
  
* Title: Beautiful Contents: slash, incest, language, I guess you could call it cross- dressing, and m/m relationships/crushes  
  
*  
  
He's so beautiful when he's concentrating.  
  
I s'pose that's just a given, since he's always beautiful. I remember one night after we had just done a show and he collapsed on the floor. I couldn't resist that little pouchy belly so I bent and blew bubbles on it. Those little giggles he makes are so cute.he'd probably kill me if he heard that anywhere, but it's true.  
  
He's like a clip show.little five-second videos of him winking at me, blowing a soap bubble for our cousin's little girl, jumping on our old trampoline, posing for photos, the few moments of agony as a move accidentally connects.  
  
Shit, now I've got myself feeling guilty.  
  
The entire reason we're at home with nothing to do is because of me.stupid, stupid me. I landed a Swanton on him wrong.one of those rare revenge bits you get like, a year after something happens. To be precise, it's been seven months since we were together on the shows, and now I've been 'traded' to Smackdown! for.I dunno, I think it was Jamie Noble and Nidia. Matt and Shannon were out in the ring, playing out their match since Shan cost Matt the cruiser title at 'Mania. I ran in, Shan distracted the ref, I landed Swanton and Shannon covered.  
  
Unfortunately I busted up my neck. Not bad enough for surgery, but enough that I need physio and can't work for a while. And I cracked one of Matt's ribs. Therefore, about ten minutes after the end of the match just after we had found out about these injuries, Matt 'jumped' me and 'took me out'.  
  
So we scored a month off. Yes!  
  
Hang on, this was going somewhere.oh yeah, concentrating.  
  
He's putting on my makeup.  
  
That might sound a little weird {well duh, I'm a dude} but we lost a bet. Bet being that Shannon and Spanky couldn't get decent pops for singing 'It's Raining Men' at a karaoke bar with drunken rednecks.  
  
They got louder cheers than I do taking off my shirt in front of pre- pubescent girls.  
  
And now we have to dress up like girls and send them a picture.oh god, help us.  
  
Yeah, screw you too Matt.he's grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. Hey, that rhymed.  
  
Okay.since there was really no guidelines for how girly we were supposed to look, we're going to for the 'subtle feminine touch'. Generally, no slutty clothes and no big hair/makeup. Matt decided he'd make a pretty little Goth girl, and I'm a cheerleader.and shut your yaps, I know you're dying to comment.  
  
. Now, I'm not really one to turn down a dare, so when I heard that bet, I jumped at it. Of course, I thought that Shann and Brian would lose .. but hey. NOT that neither one of those guys are not attractive, because they are. Thy are those cutesy guys who you just can't help but think they are ... what's the word ... adorable.  
  
Which was definatley not what me and Matt were right now. Of course, Shannon had to put in play a little fetish for dark and mysterious guys so Matt got to be goth after he suggested it and I ... I got stuck with Spanky's selection. I knew that I should have called the gothic princess first. Me, a cheerleader ... Whoo hoo.  
  
I want to reach down and smack that smirk, that just seems to be getting bigger, right off of Matt's face as he adds the last little bit of lipstick.  
  
"Yes, finally done." I say, standing up.  
  
"Ah ah ah," Matt interrupts, "Sit back down, princess, I still got some more to do."  
  
"But, Matty, me legs are killing me and my butt is numb!"  
  
"Hey, who lost the bet for us, huh?"  
  
I roll my eyes and sit back down on my chair. Matt grabs the lip glaze and starts to apply it after smacking my face lightly to open my mouth. So damn controlling. Remind me to get my revenge on not only Shannon and Brian when this is all over, but Matt, too. He acts like I'm the only one in on this fucking bet.  
  
Maybe there is something about Matt I don't know? Maybe my brother knows a bit too much about dressing up like girls.  
  
He does know a LOT about make-up.  
  
I must have a smile on my face because Matt looks up at me and asks what the hell is so funny. I shake my head and return to thinking. THere's a lot on my mind at the moment. What're Shann and Brian gonna say when they see the picture? What the hell are they gonna do with the picture? How bad is Matt messing up my face?  
  
I wouldn't know that one ... he won't let me look at the mirror, or tell me anything about the moster of a job he's doing. I'll probably look like a clown and not be able to get it off for weeks. Or maybe I'll just look like a slut, but I doubt Matt'll just let me set as a cheerleader. Maybe a whorehouse cheerleader.  
  
A drag queen, whorehouse cheerleader.  
  
A very made up, drag queen, whorehouse cheerleader.  
  
With bad makeup and a gothic, incentuous, raven haired lover and two crazy blondes who are just dying to see us dressed as girls.  
  
What a weird web we weave, huh?  
  
After about a half an hour later, I think that Matt is finallly done.  
  
"Can I get up now?" I groan.  
  
"Alright, get up and let me get you a mirror."  
  
Matt gets up and heads in to the next room.  
  
"You aren't done yet!" Matt calls, "I've still gotta do the nails!"  
  
"My nails are painted!" I call back, looking at my chipping black nail paint.  
  
"Cheerleaders do NOT wear black. Girls like me wear black nail polish." Matt replies, coming back in the room with a mirror and a bottle.  
  
A bottle of bright pink nail polish.  
  
"Where did you get that?" I gasp in shock.  
  
"I found it..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In YOU'RE travel bag. Why do YOU have it?"  
  
I glare and instantly reach for the little hand held mirror, but Matt jerks it away, shaking his head.  
  
"Nails first." he says, "Put your hands up here."  
  
"Matt ..."  
  
"Ah uh."  
  
I roll my eyes and give Matt my hand. He slowly dips the cotton ball in to the polish remover and wipes off my fingers. Gosh that's hot. It's like a mini-massage on my fingertips. I could definatley keep this up for a little. As I am off day dreaming in to space, the cold polish hits my nails and causes my to jerk back and pay attention to matt.  
  
"Can I look in the mirror now?" I ask.  
  
Matt shakes his head, slowly concentrating on each on of my fingers. The pink is almost so bright it is blinding, but that's not what I am watching. Matt is concentrating to hard, the tiny pink tip of his tounge pokes through his lips.  
  
So cute.  
  
Finally, he finishes and looks up at me happily. "Done!" he proudly pronounces.  
  
"Here, take a look."  
  
He grabs the handheld mirror and holds it up to me. Even under the massive amount of makeup, I see my face pale. Just like I thought, I look like a whorehouse cheerleader. I have bright blue eyeshadow, but not a drop of eyeliner. I am CAKED with foundation and brilliant rose coloured blush covers my cheeks. My lips are about ten time the shade of the sun, if the rest isn't enough.  
  
I growl and glare back up at my brother. Well, he doesn't look too much better. He looks like a fuckin' vampire. Dark eyeshadow, thick, thick eyeliner. He also had has rose lips like mine. At least we have this part in common. We both look kinda bad. We are so lucky that we don't have to go out in public because the skirt I am wearing barely covers my ass and Matt looks like he is wearing a dress, even though it is a trench coat.  
  
We both look horrible. VERY horrible.  
  
"Looking hot, little brother." Matt comments, smirking and thumping me on the ass for a final touch.  
  
"Just get the damn camera and let's get this over with." I growl back.  
  
Matt smirks again and grabs the camera. He sets it up on the tripod stand and sets it to where we can both be seen in it. He heads back over.  
  
"So, we gonna pose or what?" he asks.  
  
"Pose?"  
  
"What? Can't a goth girl and a cheerleader pose together?"  
  
"Matt, let's just take the damn picture."  
  
"Alright alright." Matt agrees.  
  
I hear the timer for the clock tick closer to the flash before it goes off. I can't help myself and do a little Cheerleader pose, blowing a kiss to the camera and Matt has his arm linked around mine and looks at it darkly. To tell the truth, we look like something off of "Die, Cheerleader, Die."  
  
At least Shannon and Brian will get a laugh. But next time, I'll make sure THEY lose this bet. I'm dying to see Shannon dressed up as Brittney Spears ...  
  
*  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
